


Кофе с вороном

by marteens



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marteens/pseuds/marteens
Summary: Инеж любит исподтишка наблюдать за одним из посетителей кофейни.





	Кофе с вороном

**Author's Note:**

> я честно пыталась придумать менее пафосное название, но либо совсем тупость, либо это хд

Когда двери раскрылись, впуская его вместе с жаром летнего дня, у Инеж по привычке на секунду перехватило дыхание. Как всегда в чёрном, несмотря на пекло, виски аккуратно выбриты, а чёлка уложена гелем; неизменно в перчатках и с чёрной блестящей тростью – каждый раз она думала, что готова к его появлению, и каждый раз на мгновение замирала, увидев его в дверях.  


Он сел за столик на двоих у окна, спиной к Инеж и лицом ко входу, поэтому она как обычно незаметно наблюдала за тем, как он положил трость на подоконник и вытянул левую ногу. Интересно, кто сегодня? Джеспер, Ротти или Нина? Она могла бы ревновать к этой красивой девушке, но Инеж знала, что отношения у них сугубо деловые, как и со всеми другими посетителями, которые иногда делят столик с Казом Бреккером. Инеж знает его имя, с кем он работает и над чем – она умеет быть незаметной, особенно в этом людном кафе на площади, и постоянно находит причину, чтобы вертеться рядом. Нужно открыть окно, протереть соседний столик, принять или принести заказ – всегда есть способ неслышно пройти за спиной, слегка замедляясь у его столика, чуть наклониться и послушать бархатистый голос Каза, а заодно и планы очередного ограбления. Сейчас Бреккер и его банда работают над ограблением банка на другом конце площади. Инеж уже не раз думала о том, что после дела Отбросы вряд ли объявятся в центре в ближайшие месяцы, – слишком опасно показываться так близко к месту преступления, если твой портрет повесят на каждом углу. В самой кофейне Бреккера вряд ли заметили: он всегда приходит в разные дни и в разное время, садится за один из шести столиков у окна, не вызывая интереса у других посетителей. Варда, напарница Инеж, близорука и вообще никого и никогда не запоминает, Лиссель всегда заглядывается на блондинов, а старший смены Колин – на пышногрудых девиц (однажды он имел неосторожность подкатить к Нине и удостоился такого ледяного взгляда, что больше на столики у окна даже не смотрел).  


Только Инеж всегда исподтишка наблюдала, ходила кругами и гадала, почему даже в самую страшную жару Каз никогда не снимает перчаток. Только Инеж… но она – призрак, невидимка, тень, отбрасываемая его тростью. И смелости заговорить с самим Казом Бреккером ей никогда не набраться. Возможно, сегодня он пришёл в последний раз? Инеж сделала глубокий вдох, неслышно подплыла к столику и замерла, сложив руки за спиной.  


– Два эспрессо, – коротко бросил Каз, не отрывая взгляда от окна. С кем бы ни встречался сегодня Бреккер, этого человека она не знала – никто из приятелей Каза не разделял его любви к эспрессо. Разве что сама Инеж никогда не разбавляла кофе ни молоком, ни сливками, но её мнения никто не спрашивал. Сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, девушка варила кофе и краем глаза смотрела, как сжимается и разжимается обтянутый чёрной кожей кулак. Нервничает? Вот уж вряд ли. Бреккер славился своей непробиваемостью на весь Кеттердам, вот и теперь, когда Инеж возникла у столика словно из ниоткуда, он даже не моргнул глазом. Инеж уже было собралась уйти, как Каз оторвался от окна и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  


– Инеж. Присядьте.  


Под глубоким тёмным взглядом Инеж могла только подчиниться.  


– Как вы знаете, у нас есть некоторые планы... – Каз отхлебнул кофе, и девушка едва заметила тень улыбки на его губах. – Нам нужен человек, который может раздобыть нужную информацию, быть незаметным и, самое главное, – верным. За два месяца вы ведь так никому и не рассказали про банк? Можете о нём забыть, я вас проверял.  


Бреккер в два глотка осушил свою чашку, подхватил с подоконника трость и встал.  


– Если хотите поработать с Отбросами, приходите сегодня на вторую пристань после заката, – и, оставив на столе купюру, Каз Бреккер направился к выходу. Дрожащей рукой Инеж взяла свой эспрессо и выпила, не чувствуя вкуса. Заглянула в пустую чашку и ухмыльнулась – с фарфорового дна на Инеж смотрел ворон.


End file.
